el rey y la reina
by michi5937
Summary: lincoln el chico alegre y feliz se siente mas triste, deprimido y solo. estos sentimientos pueden poner en peligro su vida. Mientras tanto lola debate que hacer con las nuevas emociones que siente por su hermano.


**hola soy michi5937 y este es mi primer fanfic que escribo de the loud house espero que les guste. sí tienen críticas, opiniones, etc, no dudes en avisarme. sin nada más que decir disfruten.**

un día se hacía presente en royal woods, toda la familia loud estaba muy ocupada alistándose para ir a la escuela o al trabajo. en la habitación del hijo del medio esta Lincoln preparando las cosas que tenía que llevar.

-donde habré dejado ese trabajo de historia- decía Lincoln mientras buscaba el dichoso trabajo por la habitación-por fin lo encontré. hola chicos hoy no tengo mucho tiempo para hablar con ustedes-digo lincoln mirando a la pared-hoy lori tiene una cita con bobby, leni tiene que ir a su trabajo en el centro comercial, luna tiene que tocar con su banda, luan tiene que dar una fiesta de cumpleaños, lynn tiene que cuidar a los quintillizos fox, lucy tiene que-

pero lori lo interrumpió-¡Lincoln deja de hablar solo y ven en este instante al auto!-le dijo desde vansilla. - **siempre tan distraído Lincoln nunca cambiaras-** dijo una vos. -ya voy lori- grito Lincoln-pero antes-Lincoln agarra un frasco de pastillas, agarra una pastilla y se la traga-listo.

mientras bajaba por las escaleras lincoln miro la vitrina de trofeos, especialmente su lado-hoy es el día-dijo muy animado.

 **-suerte si ganas algo, mejor no digo esa palabra-** dijo esa vos.

Lincoln no le hacía caso lo que le dijera **el** , simplemente se fue a subir a vansilla con el resto de sus hermanas.

-ya era hora Lincoln pensaba que no vendrías al auto- le dijo una enoja lori.

-perdón lori estaba ocupado buscando un trabajo de historia.

-no importa trata de dejarlo a mano la próxima vez-le dijo lori prendiendo el motor.

-entendido.

entonces vansilla ya estaba en marcha mientras sus hermanas hablaban entre ellas, Lincoln miraba por la ventana pensando que va ser un gran día.

-0-

ya en la escuela, Lincoln se dirige hacia su salón ve a clyde este también lo ve y lo saluda.

-hola Lincoln, preparado para esta tarde-

-hola clyde, estuve practicando por semanas no hay forma que pierda-decía Lincoln animado.

-seguro que ganaras-le dijo clyde entrando al salón y sentándose.

Lincoln también se sentó mirando a la sombra que le sonreía, no le dio importancia. Luego entro la Sra. Johnson al salón empezando un nuevo día de clases.

-0-

Lincoln se dirigía con su mejor amigo a su mesa habitual con sus respectivos almuerzos.

-hey Lincoln hoy vas a competir por el trofeo de dance dance revolution-pregunto rusty.

-si rusty hoy a la tarde voy a ganar ese trofeo, estuve practicando por tres semanas para poder ganar-respondió Lincoln animado-espero que vallan a apoyarme.

-lo siento Lincoln hoy no puedo tengo que estudiar para la prueba del miércoles no me va muy bien en matemáticas-dijo rusty apenado.

-yo puedo ayudarte rusty soy buena en matemáticas-respondió stella.

Lincoln le pregunto a sus otros amigos estos también tenían cosas que hacer, menos clyde que le dijo que iría con él. Esto puso un poco triste al peliblanco, pensaba que ellos irían a verlo competir.

 **-mira el lado bueno, clyde va ir a apoyarte** -dijo **el.**

-no te puedes callar por 5 minutos-respondió Lincoln enojado en voz baja.

 **-antes no te molestaba que hablara mucho** -respondió con burla y una gran sonrisa.

-Lincoln-dijo clyde preocupado-estas bien, té veo algo enojado, desde la semana pasada estas así, si tienes un problema puedes decírmelo-decía con preocupación.

-estoy bien, es que Lynn ayer por la tarde me obligo hacer lucha libre con ella, solo estoy cansado-respondió Lincoln con algo de cansancio. Eso era verdad lucho con Lynn ayer y lo dejo cansado, pero no se sentía bien desde un buen tiempo.

el timbre sonó dando terminado el almuerzo mientras clyde dirigía junto a Lincoln hasta el salón este solo pudo pensar que podía molestarle al peliblanco.

-0-

ya terminada la escuela, Lincoln se encuentra en su habitación alistándose, tuvo que venir caminando ya que lori se habría llevado la van familiar.

-ya tengo todo listo-decía mientras se guardaba unas monedas en su bolsillo. también aprovecharía para comprar un cómic de ace savvy.

-bueno amigos deséenme suerte- decía Lincoln mirando a la pared.

esta era una oportunidad de ganar un trofeo para la vitrina y mostrar que también era bueno en algo, como sus hermanas.

 **-no cantes victoria todavía, ni pisaste la sala de juegos y ya crees que vas a ganar, me recuerdas a cierta deportista supersticiosa-** decía la sombra mirándolo

Lincoln se enojó un poco ante ese comentario por llamar a su hermana de esa manera, pero no le dio importancia.

antes de salir Lincoln vio a su madre en el sofá escribiendo su novela, Lincoln le dijo- mama voy a la sala de juegos.

Rita dejo de escribir y le dijo-está bien Lincoln, solo no llegues muy tarde.

-entendido mama-contesto Lincoln mientras salía de la casa loud rumbo a la sala de juegos pensando que tenía una oportunidad de ganar el trofeo. o eso el creía.

 **-esto será muy divertido-** decía la sombra mientras se reía.

 **continuara:**

 **bueno este es el primer capítulo de fanfic comenten que le** **pareció si fue bueno o malo.**

 **sin nada más** **que decir nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de el rey y la reina.**


End file.
